California Dreamland Damon Tyler
by Solstice1394
Summary: What if Elena had chosen Stefan and Damon had done what he promised Stefan he left when he was not chosen and instead tends to his guardian duties of...Bennett family at the same time Tyler leaves Mystic Falls to break the sire bond. full sum inside. Dyler! OOC Damon! Tyler/Damon. There was a mistake REread chap new chap for apology the real chapter 3!
1. Chapter 0 Prolouge

**Chapter 0: a Prologue to a couple**

^*^ Salvatore Residences

"I'm going Elena," Damon said as he packed his clothes she was pouting because he was leaving, "I have to attend to my protection detail as much as I hate Judgy she has a very nice cousin-"

"Eww! Gross Damon," Elena exclaimed she clearly didn't understand even though she had chosen Stefan.

"No she, I was there when she was born she is practically my sister and unlike my other sibling I don't mind forming an alliance or living with her," Damon said as he closed one of the bags and moved to the bathroom to grab his amenities.

"Oh," Elena said calming her features.

"Listen I'm giving you the Bennett hotline number and since your in Judgy's area code don't be surprise if I answer with 'Hi Judgy."'

Damon was moving into the bedroom with his bag of bathroom materials from Shampoo to a badger brush for shaving. He looked back at his tub disappointed because it would not becoming with him, he loved that tub. He would come back to it though, probably when Elena had gone from Mystic Falls. This was for the best he kept telling himself, she didn't want him, no one wanted him, he should just learn to be without woman he was halfway there.

"Thank you-"

"What was that,"

"I said Thank You," Elena said as she came closer for a hug, "Thank you for letting me go and thank you for being you I don't expect post cards and I know Stefan will never say he is going to miss you as much as he does but, he said to say goodbye for him."

"Alright, you're welcome," Damon said as he makes his way to last bag, zipped it up, and gave her a card.

"Wait this says personal chef," she said to him holding up the card.

"Well it can't read Vampire guardian and blood donor for spells," he chides her.

"Right, wait you donate blood for spells," She asks putting the card away, "do you cook for them to."

"Yes donate _my_ blood and its kind of if the person is one of the few Bennetts who likes me then yeah I cook for them I would never cook for judgy though she is not my friend," Damon says as he heads down the stairs with six of the bags.

^*^ Lockwood Residence

"Will you call me at least," Caroline pleads with Tyler as they pack his car for the airport.

"You know I can't I have to leave no contact that's why I can't tell you where I'm going," Tyler says as he hands her the last bag.

"Can I at least get something," Care says as she clothes the trunk and climbs into the driver seat.

"I will say that I'm not staying in America I'm going to Europe," She squeals and his inner wolf is annoyed at her inconsideration of his ears.

"Care, you know I don't like it when you do that," Tyler says as he rubs his ears and puts his ticket on his carry on hiding that fact that its going to Italy.

"Sorry, right, so sorry, hey will thank you for at least dedicating to tell me the continent. I know Damon is leaving today too he's heading for Cali something about business."

"The pale as fuck Vampire is going to a sunshine state?"

"Yeah he is, so you're going to Europe in the summer its going to be hot where your going."

"It's not a vacation Care," Tyler was glad that he had kept her as a friend especially after things with Matt and her worked out. He gave up on her, Matt is his best friend, he had secretly loved Matt since he was a kid. He could see that Matt was never going to be that way with him, ever it seemed, this would be a new start.

"I know its not a vacation, I just I kind of wish it was so that you could enjoy yourself while finding yourself and breaking the bond you know."

"Yeah I know Care," he says and ends the conversation with the turning on of the radio.

This trip was to find himself by breaking the bond he would know if he should return or not but he should go to at least find out if he was gay or maybe it was just a fantasy. He wasn't telling anyone about the fact that he might be gay. He could tell Care but not until he found out for sure, he knew that she would never reject him he just had to do things before he could come back.

^*^ Thank you for your time no flames but tell me if you see something wrong grammar and spelling wise.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Five months later in California at Tabatha's ocean cottage Damon was a tired Vampire.

Damon is protecting Tabatha initially he came to take care of her after giving birth to a beautiful daughter named Amanda a young Bennett. He was their for her birth this was why he was going to California to see his niece and his Kid Sister Taby.

"Damon can you make Mandy her bottle tonight I'm exhausted after tonight's ritual," Tabatha says as she walks around the house with the small two month old.

"Yeah I got that done already hand her over," Damon says emerging from the kitchenette with a shoulder bib to protect his shirt.

"You are the best," Tabatha says to him as she hands over her daughter to the only man she has known to be a kind vampire and always truthful to her, something she valued.

"I know but you can't have me forever," Damon says as he starts to feed the baby Amanda or Mandy as Taby like to call her. She now had his protection thanks the ritual that took place a few hours ago. It was normal for him to be present at the births of the Bennett's daughters not as much sons as sons where rare in a line of witches. This beautiful little girl would grow up knowing him just as Tabatha knew him and many Bennett children knew him. Judgy was not alone in her hate for him but there where a few who loved him and even admired him.

He like this part of the protector role, he could look after the witches and they didn't know what he was yet there was no hint of fear in their eyes. Now that Katherine was gone from his life he thought he might have totally shirked his duties and left the Bennett's on their own except an unexpected call from Tabatha stopped him. It was the call that told him that she was pregnant an unwed mother, the jerk had run off after 3 years of dating his kid sister. The jerk how could he leave him the man was only alive because Tabby took care of him. _Enjoy the herpes jackass Tabby can curse with the best of them, _Damon thought.

"I think your done," Damon coos to his new ward, "Don't worry I gotcha." Damon says as he burps his youngest ward of the Bennett clan. His skin is still all tingly from the charm that keeps him connected to the Bennett's it marks them as under his protection to other witches and vampires. He only did this when the parents liked him, there where maybe 20 people he had charmed himself to, in the entire time he had been a guardian. Only two where willing, Mandy was one, and a young warlock at the time, he was now gone it had been hard, he was Tabatha's grandfather.

Tabatha was not charmed she was quite capable of taking care of herself, she was really gifted always had been. He had 18 people in all his years who were not witches that where under his protection, charmed was a bit of a weird thing to do, for the human and the person they where protecting. The ritual had taken all day and it would crash down on him tomorrow he would probably sleep all day and need extra blood. He could see Tabby was tired too, she was a priestess now and Mandy would be brought up in the coven just as Tabatha was brought up in her grandfather's coven.

"Dee, can you just put her to bed I think I'm going to bed early," Tabatha says as she heads off to her end of the cottage with the nursery right next to it. She trusted Damon with her life she had called him across the country and he had come just for her. Most of the time if a Bennett called him for help he would take care of the problem fix it and then go, but with the few who liked him they would get to meet their protector, enjoy his company for more than a few hours.

"I got you covered, I used to do this for you," he smiles at her and shows Mandy's already dozing face.

"Damon have you ever wanted children," Tabatha asks as she walks down the corridor with Damon behind her carrying Amanda.

"I have you," he says with a somewhat sad smile, "I also have Caroline I told you about my young Barbie, I have many Bennett children who I have had a hand in raising just like you and just like my sweet Mandy."

"Oh now she's yours?" Tabby exhaustedly laughs at her best friend.

"She is mine just like your grandfather, and you were mine at a time," Damon says the Bennett family kept him a little human it also made him miss the fact that he had wanted children of his own when he was human.

"You're such a sap Dee."

"I am not, I'm just nice to you and you only get to see my nice side because your sworn to secrecy about it."

"You're still a sap Dee," Tabatha yawns as she disappears into her bedroom and Damon puts the baby down for the night. Mandy had just recently started sleeping through the night.

"You won't give me any trouble will you Mandy?" Damon coos to the baby as he lays her down in the crib and turns the key on the mobile to get her to sleep completely. "Yeah I can tell your going to be a handful just like your mother was, I see those green eyes being used for a future flirt. Don't worry you can tell me anything, I kept secrets for your mother too and many before her secrets that I will take to my crypt. I hope your one of the few who don't have to get tangled up in all this," he waves his hands around his head to emphasize the world, "just promise me you wont try and give me grey hair Mandy though I can't actually get grey hair you will know soon though Tabby was 16 when she found out. Let me tell you your mother is one hell of a screamer, she didn't speak to me for a week after I told her everything." Damon says to the now sleeping child.

"Its okay I just hope you didn't inherit her set of lungs you can get her eyes but not her lungs." Damon jokes as he leaves the room and heads for his bed across the beach cottage. He closes the shutters, makes one last round of the perimeter, and ends up in his bed with a blood bag. He did miss blood from the source but he needed to keep a low profile in the town of witches who knew of him. He didn't exactly want to be blamed for the dead stiff every time he was in town.

As of now there where only two Bennett family members in the witch town and he was okay with pretending to be Damon Salvatore a best friend from Tabatha's past not a vampire sworn to protect the Bennett line as of 1860's by Emily Bennett. Tabatha was one of the few Bennett's witches to move out of the South and he liked where she picked.

He drained his blood bag and got another from the mini-fridge in the guest room Tabby loved him but she would loose her appetite at the sight of blood next to the normal food or Mandy's formula. He didn't blame her that's why he bought the fridge and kept it child locked in his room.

He was drifting off to sleep when he got up to throw away the blood bag. As he was hitting the floor, his last though being: _Tabby is going to freak out when I wake up that or hurt me._

^*^Morning Tabatha's cottage.

A bloody curdling scream erupted in his eardrum, waking him up and when his hearing returned realized that Mandy has started screaming to, _you got your mother pipes._

"I knew that would get you up," Tabby smack him hard on the arm it would break a humans arm but Damon bruises for a second before it heals and looks up at her.

"I'm just tired after the ritaul don't worry this happened after your cousin you where there," she looks at him like he has invented the person, "Buck teeth the only member of your family who everyone thought had no magic but then in puberty finally got some she has a nice smile now thanks to braces." She still looked confused.

"I thought you said it didn't effect you that bad, you could have told me you where going to pass out or at least, I don't know something Dee." She says to him as she rubs her baby back to calm her down after her own wail.

"Come on you don't remember Becky," she looks like she'll murder him if he doesn't start explaining himself. "Tabby stop looking like Judgy," he chides her. "Don't worry I'm just going to be lethargic for a day I already ate extra blood," he gestured towards the empty bloods bags that haven't made into the trash.

"I don't remember Beck y I was like 7 or 8 Dee," she explains to him, "why did this happen?"

"Its just because the charm is connecting me to Mandy I'm basically marking her as a sire child but she isn't dead so she has to connect in a different way. It takes a lot out me to connect with a human I'm undead so the more I have a connection the easier it is to be charmed to me." He finishes his explanation and sees understanding sink into her eyes and calm overcome her. "Don't worry nothings wrong with me you aren't going to loose me Tabby I will never go." Damon knew that because Tabatha lost her parents at a young age and her grandfather while she was away at university that she had trouble with abandonment, a vampire was eternal he couldn't die and leave her.

"I know Dee," she says as she helps him stand on his own legs, "How can I help? Is there I can do?"

"Yes, you can hand over Mandy I can sit with her and she can bond with me sooner," he says as he climbs on to his bed and gets under the covers. He was still in his pajamas, he sees Tabby agree, and hands over the baby she steps out for a second to grab a sling so that Damon doesn't have to hold Amanda he would just have to stay upright.

"Thanks," he tiredly says as he slips Mandy in the sling around his chest, Tabby moves pillows around them so if he passes out as he obviously on the verge of doing Damon wont fall or Mandy wont fall from the sling and be hurt. She has cocooned them in a world of pillows as Mandy falls asleep to the rise and slow fall of Damon's chest a reflex now after near enough two centuries of impersonating oxygen flow of a sleeping human. It was only slowing down because Damon was falling asleep and his muscles would cease their rigidness.

Tabby stalked off to find her camera she had plenty of picture of Damon and now that she had her daughter she was starting to take picture of Damon and Mandy as her grandfather had done for her. She couldn't miss this moment a sleeping Damon and Mandy, a pajama clad one at that, ever since he came she had been happy, he was her most loyal confidant, brother, best friend, protector, nanny, witch helper, and occasionally he was her father. It was cruel to think that Damon could never have children of his own because he was a vampire. She snapped the photo and smiled as the camera saved it the sleeping figure of her vampire and baby.

By mid afternoon Damon was better and soaking in the day. He could feel Mandy life force like a string it would feel like that whenever he was close to her. He could feel that with all the people who where spelled to him, except there where only two people connected to him in this way alive, when they died the string seemed to snap away from him.

He like in California, here he didn't have to put up a false mask of hating humanity, sure he was still a bloodthirsty vampire, it was just that here Tabatha knew his secret of missing being human. He had promised her a long time ago to never lie to her ever since she was 6 she pulled that promise out every once in a while when he would not talk to her. Here in California he could be the bi-sexual, 174 year old, eternal stud and finally the best friend of a witch.

Tabatha had gone to town for supplies there was a storm on the way and she wanted to take advantage of the storm's lightning to capture fulgurate for her jewelry business. She had gone to get a new lightning rod which meant she went to get some steel rods to plant in the sand of the beach. He would have gone with her but he was still a little sluggish so he was out in the small herb garden lounging in the shade of the giant weeping willow.

He heard the cars whizzing by the front of the house on highway 1 it was nice to be near the ocean, thought it was sometimes truly terrible for a vampire to smell all the salt. The storm clouds where rolling in when he felt the first rain drops hit him from the long leaves. He had fallen asleep and handy even noticed that Tabatha was home. He rose and walked into the house to see Tabby grabbing her rain coat and putting on a show in front of Mandy that she was going out and would be back.

"I know watch her, no argument, no you are not a child so I should not treat you as such. I should let you just do your job because you have done this before. And I hear it now so don't say another word I'll do it for you," he continued his tirade in a fake woman voice. "Oh Damon you know me so well alright I'm going," at the end of his speech he got applause and uncontrollable laughter.

"You're a saint and an ass sometimes," Tabby said through her laughing as she did up the zipper.

"Tabby you cursed in front of the baby shame on you, in my day they would have beat you." He fakes gasps they both know Mandy would never comprehend what they where saying but instead think of it as noise that she wouldn't be able to repeat for a while, Bennett children where notorious for their delayed speech.

"Yes and your ways are dead now so, do what I just said you think I was going to say." She chides as she grabs her bagful of rods and heads out to the beach.

"Your mother is always going to be a free spirit I have always known her to be and trust me you will be to," Damon said to the now very smiley baby Mandy.

He spent the rest of the afternoon with Mandy and it was 5 in the evening when Tabatha came home, a very big smile on her face. She had come in with her car keys in hand and tugged off her jacket coming through the kitchen door. When she came around the counter and spotted Damon's hair on the floor she was afraid and came to where Damon was. When she realized he was dozing, on his stomach was Mandy asleep. _Picture time,_ Tabatha thought Damon must have been tired if he hadn't woken up yet when she returned with the camera. She snapped a few photos some close up and one that was going to have to be framed. She was eternally grateful that vampires could be on film, when she had first asked him about what it was like to be a vampire.

He must have been lying that about feeling better earlier or the bond wasn't perfect yet either way Damon would forever protect her baby girl now though. She was looking at the photo she wanted to frame, it was Damon on the ground the willow in the background the evening light illuminating the small proud smirk on his face. There was peacefulness to his face that had not been there when he had come. Her baby was on his chest enjoying her vampire protector ignorant of what was out there, her innocence in tact. Her small hand on his chest as if telling Damon, 'you are mine.'

_If only you knew my child how much he is yours and will forever be there for you when I go away._

_^*^ Thank you for you time and if you seen anything don't flame me just tell me if it's grammer or spelling. Review if you love Damon and Tyler_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tyler Five Months into his hiding around the world.

Tyler was in his small flat, asleep it was very early in the morning, he was beating the clock again it was only 4 in the morning. He could sleep another hour if he wanted to but it was going to be warm in 2 hours so it was better to get up now while it was still cool. He had left Italy 3 months ago and headed for Russia. He had stayed there with some wolf clans to break the sire bond, where he was then told if he couldn't break it there he could head to a clan in the Rockies. He had gone to America to the Rockies when he hadn't broken it there for a month, as soon as he had done so he had gone back into hiding.

It was a month now that he had lived in India, it was hot and humid where he was it was almost the end of September now. Today was going to be a cool 90 degrees if he was lucky. He scratched his head and felt all his hair stick up on end with oily grease in his hair and his beard was getting itchy. It was definitely time for a shave and bath that would mean trekking down to the river and bringing the water back with him. It was a definite change from the Lockwood manor and modern things found in his old life.

He grabbed an old bucket and headed out the door after pulling on some inconspicuous clothes. You had to cover up out here in the sun if you wanted to not get heatstroke, cancer, sunburn, all sorts of sun related disorders. It was somewhat weird to protect against heat you covered up with long sleeves and jeans. He was starting his descent down the complex he lived in with the rest of the wolves from India. He may have broken the sire bond but he still needed to stay in hiding. He was going to leave in India for another wolf pack as soon as one of his contacts got him new papers for travel.

"Tyler, you shaggy dog I have a new treat for you," Raj yelled at him in Hindi.

"What do mean shaggy, just because I haven't shaved in two weeks doesn't mean you get to call me shaggy," Tyler joked as he grabbed Raj's head and proceeded to nuggie his hair like he would an annoying little brother.

Raj was older than him but he was a beta and Tyler being an alpha could easily joke with the lieutenant who was his contact in India. Tyler was in good graces with the Alpha of India he was Raj's grandfather a 60 year old who took care of all of the werewolves in the upper part of India. Right now they where in the mountains to easily run when the moon was high, here the pack was kind and it felt like everywhere you looked there was a family of people around you. Omega's where nonexistent here except Raj's youngest a small girl that deadly afraid of whenever Tyler came over to dinner.

Kali was 7 years old and was very sweet but as an Omega in the pack she was always the last in the pecking order which is why Raj was arranging a marriage to a Beta of the same age. They would live together when she would turn legal but it would allow her to be a higher in the chain of command and people in the pack where excited about the child marriage that would have a nice boy of another family into the alpha family no matter if Kali was a Omega.

Speaking of Raj's family his wife was yelling at them to hurry there was a smell in the air, it was strong, and it took a split second for them to realize there was a fire in the nearby village.

"Raj hurry, hurry Tyler come with us to help." Mahi yelled at them from the steps of the home she carried little Kali on her hip.

"What should we do?" Raj asked Tyler a little panic in his voice as the entire pack was running with them to small village near the river.

"Omega's Delta's to the river ask the people of the village to help bring water to douse the fire, form a chain Beta's with me where going to have to evacuate people trapped." He yelled in his alpha voice towards the pack that followed him toward the village. There was a murmur of voices and a quick dispersal of people as they went toward the river and organized a chain of water buckets for the village people.

Kali and a small boy from the village started to dip rags into a bucket to wrap over the Beta's face, as they ran into a nearby house with screaming people inside. The mountain was dry and there had been no rains for a month, which was a little unusual to not have at least one rain. He was heading to a house with a rag over his face that Kali had handed to him and Raj a very shy small smile on her face. He ran towards a small home that was pouring smoke out of small tin roof, he rammed his shoulder into the small door and found smoke thick in the room.

There would be bigger fire inside and his inner wolf was telling him there where cubs here, the screaming had stopped but he could smell them over the fire. He ran toward the burning sheet that separated the kitchen from the small sleeping place. He found them under the bed a small blanket wrapped around them, he grabbed them in hurry and made his way around the fire running out the door towards the river.

"Kali," the alpha yelled towards the small girl, "look after them as if they where your own."

"Yes," Kali yips at him she was frightened of him but Tyler smiles at her like he would a small sister and she brings her shoulder to a more relaxed position and goes to see the small children as a motherly woman comes towards them while Kali hands the small children a drink of water.

"Oh my sweet Deelah and May, your are alright thank Ganesha," she looked at Tyler and Kali and smiled as he ran off towards another house further in the village.

He was coming from his fourth house his lungs on fire and healing at the same time as his dislocated shoulder healed for the fourth time that day. His pain tolerance was astronomical so it was like a small pinch as the bone rearranged to the right position. He was carrying a small grandmother as he saw the rest of the pack including the Alpha in charge, Raj's grandfather, Sabal handing a bucket to Raj heading towards the fire that was creeping up the mountain. It was heading up the mountain, towards the packs home they needed to stop it. He was very grateful at that moment to have been put through boy scouts, and then Matt making him volunteer with him and the rest of the football team to be a firefighter "a good way to keep in shape" is what he had said to him.

"We need to head off the fire grab whatever you can use as a shovel and follow me," Tyler yelled at the Beta's around him and the newly arrived rest of the pack.

"Some of us need to stay here and finish evacuation," Sabal said to the young alpha he nodded his head in agreement and headed towards the spreading fire.

Tyler shifted into his wolf, a giant black mammoth of a thing, as the betas tried to keep up with him. He started at the top of the fire and started digging piling dirt on the small creeping flames. The betas got the message and started digging with whatever they could grab as they ran out of the village. One man had a door, another a small bowl, one had rake, and there was only one with an actual shovel.

They where smothering the fire back into town and it was working most of the houses where burned but a few had been spared. The people where tired and it was mid afternoon when the fire was under control. Tyler was truly exhausted but his inner wolf wouldn't let him quit until everyone was safe. The fire was under control and the last ember where fading as people breathed a sigh of relief.

"We have lost no lives and, thanks to quit thinking from this young alpha we have survived this fire," Sabal said to the villagers and wolves. "I know that you accept us as we protect you from many things, we welcome you into our homes until your homes are rebuilt by our wolves and your men." He brings his hands out and grabs the hands of a grandmother that Tyler had saved, "Taji as the matriarchal leaders of this village do you accept this?"

"Yes," Taji has granted her people safe haven just like her great grandmother granted the wolf pack safe haven many years ago to live up in the upper mountain.

Tyler is stunned there was a matriarchal society in the village; he knew they knew about the wolves, he just didn't know that he had saved the matriarch from the fire today. _It is a small world,_ Tyler thought especially since he would be going to California where Damon would be a man who he had desired when he was figuring out his sexuality.

Everyone was safe now so he sat down on the steps of Raj's house it was 7 now and the people where all eating, he needed to eat but right now he just felt like it would be too much effort to even move. Little Kali came towards him with a plate of food as he was about to doze off she didn't sneak up on him he was to aware for that. He smiled at her as she passed him the food.

"Thank you," he gently says and he notices she doesn't cringe and instead gives him the shy smile he knows that means she is truly happy. He lifts his right hand to eat the rice and she is happy that she has served the alpha that treats her like a sister.

"They say you saved the grandmother who rules the village you know Taji," Kali says with her eyes downcast.

"Yes I did, I just didn't know who she was at the time of her being saved," he said after eating another mouthful, "have you eaten yet Kali," he asked her knowing that she was Raj's daughter helped her until she was of marrying age then she would be treated like the true bottom.

"Daddy helped me eat you know how he makes me eat with him so that the great granddaughter of Sabal doesn't eat last." Kali says to him when she sits down next to him.

"Yeah I know, Kali." He laughs at her obvious discomfort of being put in front of other peoples needs.

"Is it true Tupil," Kali said to him using his given name that means moon.

"Is what true mighty Kali," Tyler asked her wondering what she could possibly be talking about with her question.

"Is it true that you're going to leave us and go somewhere far away," Kali asked him with sadness in her eyes, this had been her one friend in the pack that was afraid to go near the small Omega who is treated like a beta or alpha. People who grew up in packs didn't know how to deal with her. Tyler did know how to deal with kids and because he grew up without a pack, he just treated her like a kid. She was after all a kid unless she triggered the curse, like her grandfather, and father.

"Yeah I'm going to leave," he figured honesty was the best policy.

"Why Tupil…why do you want to leave us…me, the little mighty Kali," she asks with a hint of determination in her eyes.

He finishes his meal, puts the plate aside so that he can grab her, and pulls her into his lap so that he can talk to her directly and make sure she doesn't run away. "You know how I came from some place before here, right?"

"Yes, I know daddy says you travel and that you would have to go some day." Kali says as she suppresses a sniffle, as she doesn't want to cry in front of her friend.

"Your daddy is a very smart man," Tyler smoothes her hair out and tuck it behind her ear, "it's okay to cry little might Kali, I know that I have to go soon but maybe I will come and visit or maybe when a little older you come and visit me when I teach you more English."

"That would be good you know I want to leave here and go to the mountains or the ocean? Maybe I could go to the place you live after leaving here if daddy lets me," she pleading says to him.

"I don't know about that, but how about when I get settled we continue the lessons of hindi and English between us what do you say little mighty Kali." Tyler says to her. "Just don't be surprised if my name isn't Tupil," he says to her in English.

"Daddy will tell me your knew name," she says to him in English and hugs him tightly around the neck.

"I know but can't it be a surprise when you get a letter in my handwriting," Tyler says returning to Hindi that he picked up while living in India it's a good thing he was good with languages. Thanks to him being on the run he now knew Italian,, Russian, Hindi, and a little of French. Kali was happy to know that her friend would keep in touch so she ran off from him and scooped up his plate while Tyler lingered in his thoughts of when he had learned French.

A very nice man who had been a beta and had spoken French when they had made love, it was during his time in Italy. A 20-year-old beta that had been part of the pack that started the process of breaking the sire bond he would focus on Petro when the pain would be to much. He was focusing on his past when he realized he wasn't gay just bisexual and not someone who liked to bottom that often, but when he did Petro was often gentle with him. He would speak such beautiful romantic words to him in French when he would stop for the day.

"My friend if you keep looking like that then you will stay in the clouds." Raj's says to him, getting Tyler out of his so-called clouds.

"Yeah well I guess that's what happens when you have to leave so many places behind," Tyler tiredly explains to his dear friend.

"Don't worry I will let you talk with Kali still," Raj tells Tyler as he hands over an envelope.

"Thank you my friend," Tyler says as he accepts the paper s of a new identity.

"Your plane leaves tomorrow at 3 am we have to start down the mountain now if we want to meet the plane on time." Raj informs him sadly.

"Don't worry my friend 'this to shall pass' as the old proverb says." Raj says to Tyler as he hugs him tightly.

"I'll grab my bags and we can leave for the pass." Tyler exhaustedly sighs out to his long time friend.

Tyler grabs his bags that have never been unpacked, though he has been here for more than a month now. Tyler grabs his last bag and saddles the 20 pound backpack and two duffle bags that are what he has left of all his travels. He moves out of the small room and taps the room next to his, his dear friend little mighty Kali. He reaches in his bag and pulls out a letter he had made a week ago, when he had first learned he would be leaving to California pack, he had made a goodbye letter for Kali.

She could read it later and discover a new one in a month when he was settled, Kali such a small thing that when she was determined could rival an alpha. There was a copy of the worn Hindi-English dictionary he had been given when he got there, it would serve to guide here when she would get his English letters so that he could still teach her English and she could teach him more Hindi later on.

"You ready to go," Raj barked from the car passenger seat. A thirty something year old named Alex the only own of a car in the village sat in the driver seat.

"Yeah I'm ready to go, I just needed a minute to leave it all behind," Tyler confessed to his friend as he stared at all the people eating and laughing unaware that he was leaving them for California. These people had been a family and he had no time to say goodbye to them in person, he pulled one of his duffle bags higher on his shoulder over the backpack. He took in the dancing village children with the cubs all-unaware of the curse. He looked at the man knows as Sabal talking to Taji as they clapped in time with the music, with smiles on their face he took it all in. He saw little mighty Kali sitting with her mother the small village boy from before shyly walking towards her with a flower in hand. He took a mental picture of it all as the last night he spent in the India Mountains with the wolf pack that had been more than a family to him than his biological one.

"You have saved all those people, your karma is so good the gods will always repay those who love him, and he will reward you in this life or the next, pray it is this one. These people will move on but they will remember the man who saved them today," Raj declared to Tyler as he strapped in to the backseat.

^*^ A day later the same day Damon is on the beach lounging under the willow tree.

Tyler was running, he was happily running in America his new name didn't matter to the pack that took him in. Tyler was what they called him, the alpha had just died suddenly a heart attack he was 52, the man loved his cheese and sauces is what the son said when they met. The son name was Mitchell or Mitch to him because everyone called him that. Mitch was the new alpha at 24; he was wise for his age but skilled at command.

There where living next to a known witch town, it was a mile down by beach and 10 miles by car through Devils pass and that was not exactly the best way to get to them. The Wolves where friendly with the witches and were sworn to protect them along with a vampire they had supposedly met yesterday at some ritual. No one had told him the name of the vampire but Tyler figured or at least hoped it was Damon. He had missed that smug asses face; he would be welcomed as a memento of his old life before being on the run if he met Damon. He was nearing a stretch of water so he shifted to a large wolf; it was almost effortless now as he dove into the water. He would need another shower maybe this time he would get rid of the beard. It was beyond salty in the ocean, he could taste it on his wagging tongue as he swam his way to the shore. It was freezing water compared to the Virginia shore, and the gulf coast warming water or the lake by his house.

It was the afternoon and Mitch was taking advantage of the stormy weather to set up the forest for the werewolf run when the full moon approached in a week. There was only 6 wolfs in the pack but the family where two the Macron and the Delmont clans 2 from the Macrons and 3 from the Delmont's and then there was Tyler. Each clan was from the same country but they considered themselves American werewolves after being here since the depression.

Mitch had said he could meet the friendly vampire if he wanted to, he said that he could either get a ride with him or he could run along the coast the mile it took to get the town over. The First thought Tyler had had when heard friendly vampire was _it's not Damon if he's friendly._ He was running along the coast again and then he caught the scent of graveyard dust, blood, and shampoo it was familiar it was a vampire. He moved from wolf to the man and snuck to the willow tree that was the marker of the witch's' houses according to Mitch.

The storm was coming in, but it would be a just a minute visit a short trip to meet the vampire he was experienced in meeting bad vampires it would be nice to meet a friendly one. Mitch said he was hot, Mitch had been told about him being bi when they met he wasn't going to stay in the closet while he was hiding everything else about him. Beside who in the world would believe that testosterone fueled Tyler Lockwood would love men and women it was helping his cover.

The breeze was picking up as he approached the will he saw legs underneath the willow tree, he could smell the grave yard and blood again but now that he was closer he could smell a new born around the vampire. His wolf instincts alerted him to something about the baby as if it was marked for…protection. The vampire was obviously sleeping the wind picked up again and the leaves flashed up enough to show the face of a man. A man he had never thought he would ever see again, this was the nice, friendly vampire, who had gone through a ritual yesterday. That would protect a baby for the rest of her life this vampire who he knew was a sarcastic ass of a person was here in California and was right now in front of him masquerading as a Saint. Damon Salvatore was under that tree right now the monster himself, the man who Tyler had liked, was under the tree and was protecting someone or either had an ulterior motive for being here.

Tyler crept back to the beginning of the tree, he turned around and ran for the shoreline he had to know more but not now. Tyler transformed into the wolf ran into the shore have kept running the wolf instincts where telling him to fight with the vampire to go away but the man's instincts where in control enough to let him keep swimming and run the rest of the mile to the edge of town. It was up the dirt road to the complex that housed the two wolf families in his labored breathing he remembered those smells that shampoo was what Damon had smelled like when he had seen him last time.

He ran into the bathroom and turned on the water with his human hand it was running away the cold ocean, and easing the hard on he had for Damon. He closed his eyes and saw that calm face again; there had been a serene peace to him like he was having a peaceful existence. He had never seen that angelic face look so much like an angel no hint of the demon at all. He wouldn't have believed it was Damon Salvatore if he hadn't know it was the vampire himself then he would have claimed doppelganger. He had smelled like Damon, and it seemed like him when Tyler saw him under the willow tree.

^*^ Thank you for your time and remember if you see an error tell me don't flame I have a delicate personalty. Review if you love it so far.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: California land of dreams.

A/N _Dream and thoughts in this chapter folks will be in italics._

Damon was sleeping the sleep of the dead, a sleep that was completely no control no raising of the chest he was to tired for that, he could breathe if he wanted to his lungs did technically work. The same part of the brain that controlled his lungs still worked it was more like if he wanted to breathe you could but vampires didn't really need to. He remembers being sick with the vampire bite and thinking _why am I coughing up blood and for that reason why am I coughing._ Damon remembered and questioned it only because he had never coughed while he was a vampire, sure, when he got the wind kicked out of him, or when his lungs were ever hurt it was a reflex to cough and release the tension in his chest. Today though he was sleeping the sleep of the dead instead of the usual no dreams that came with it he was in a dream world.

_The world was upside down he was back at the Salvatore manor his friends where around him. It was pleasant he was acting like the put up a front Damon it was familiar after all these years but he couldn't be that guy. There was a cracking sound and the Damon he didn't like went away, it shattered into a million pieces. What was left standing there when the jerk Damon died was the guy Tabatha saw as her brother, he was wearing a black t-shirt, his pea coat, his jeans that he often wore when taking care of Mandy. The jacket had been a gift from Tabby when she complained about him being suspicious looking with a leather jacket on. He was standing in the middle of the Salvatore manor and everyone was staring at him only Stefan stepped up to him._

_"Brother it has been ages since I have seen you, where did you go?"_

_Damon pondered the question, Stefan knew where he was and he remembered that same questions being asked when he didn't call him a childish nickname when he answered. "Who are you and what have you done with my vampire brother?" is what Stefan had actually asked him though._

_It was strange but only Stefan would probably recognize the Damon Salvatore he was while he was in California. This Damon was the same one who had grown up in 1864 and was let out whenever he felt like the monster had done enough, he would disappear and just let the demon be gone, the human remnants all that was left. The man who had wanted to be a father, the man who was a bit of a womanizer and man-whore in the army, the man who fell in love easily and still wanted to act like Peter Pan. This was the human who had grown up in the 1800s and whenever Damon had turned on his humanity._

_The party was going again like the people in it would just accept what Damon had kept protected from them. He didn't like it when people saw his humanity poking through as Elena would have said. These people would not have accepted him like this, they would have questioned what the ulterior motive was or if he was acting. They would never truly know that this man in front of them was not the mask but his true self. _

Damon tossed and turned in the real world, he was restless, he didn't like being exposed like that. It was like he was being put on display now, and to Tyler crouching by the window it was strange to see the vampire so human like. To Tyler it looked like the demon was having a bad dream this night. It was just like what had happened to him when he had crashed on Mitch's guest bed.

A few hours earlier Tyler was in the throws of a nightmare the same state Damon was currently in, the wolf spied. He was tossing and turning in the bed a towel wrapped around his waist and his cleanly shaven face taught with fear. It wasn't a complete dream just a parade of flashes that would bombard Tyler.

_"How could my son be gay, he isn't my son then no boy of mine would be gay." His dad bellowed at Tyler, pointing an accusing finger at the hybrid' chest and making Tyler cringe at the thought of his father disowning him for what he was._

_"Son what do you mean you're a monster?" his mother asked as Tyler transformed in front of his mother during the full moon. She had screamed in terror at what her son had become, if only she knew what he was like now, an undead werewolf. _

_"Petro," Tyler called to the empty room that they shared in Italy. He waited for a reply but never got one his inner thoughts turning against him. Why would he love you you're an abomination half wolf half vampire unable to be complete._

_"Tyler!" Petro called as he was whisked away to blackness, it wrapped around the smaller wolfs body it grabbed hold of his chest pulling him in, it got his legs dragging him into the darkness and Tyler was stunned it was just like the night Petro had been alone and been attacked by a rival wolf pack. Tyler hadn't been there and it felt like Petro had been swallowed up by darkness. Tyler had sworn revenge for Petro as he was healing only to find that Petro had not wanted more blood on the young wolfs hands and rejected him. The blackness had all but swallowed his former lover, his inner wolf was clawing at him to take action and save his former mate. _

_"Petro!" he shouted only to see the blackness recede and Petro standing before him sobbing._

_"What have you done my love why did you stain your hands for me?" Petro pleaded as he cried out before Tyler. Petro was backing away now completely devastated that his mate had stained his hands for him. Petro new that Tyler would have to leave now, leave him because he could barely deal with his own murder. It might have been a drunk driving accident that claimed his passengers the curse didn't care blood on the hands was blood on the hands._

_The dream shifted again it was storming and he was running he didn't know where yet, he didn't know if he was being chased or if he was pursuing something. He leapt up a tree a giant willow and looked down at a body underneath the wispy branches. It was that same angelic face, except this time he stirred and opened his eyes, the eyes of the demon greeted him. They were blood red gone was the serene utterlessly peaceful face here was the Damon he had known. A thing that only wanted blood he could sympathisize he felt the blood craving to as a hybrid. He saw the eyes stare at him for a minute almost questioning what Tyler was doing in the tree and then the car door slamming made the vampire snap to attention and speed off towards the sound. Tyler pursued and found Damon sucking the life out of a faceless woman he could smell herbs and an eltricty like the ozone after lightning it was how Bonnie smelled. He could smell it on the woman as she stared at him and asked wordlessly _

_"Why didn't you stop this?"_

_Then the demon was turning his face towards him a huge snirk on his face as he smiled with blood all over his front and in between his teeth. The eyes still red and staring into what felt like his soul it was utterly cold to the point of shivering and shuddering under that Demon's stare._

Tyler woke with a start it was near 11 and his body felt like it was the afternoon, after a few months of living in India. His chest was heaving and he felt like he had been running for hours. He looked around the room and listened hearing snoring down the hall of Mitch and his wife. The small fast heartbeat of Nora, Mitch's pregnant wife, pattering along as the baby slept along with its mother.

He felt calmed knowing that none of the dreams had actually happened in a minute he would forget it, but he wasn't to sure he could ever forget the face of that nameless face asking him _"why?"_ he couldn't get it out of his head. After splashing his face, he went to the duffle bag with his clothes and pulled on a hoodie and some jeans. He laced up his running shoes and grabbed his cell phone and keys, he was taking a risk venturing outside but wanted to know what was Damon doing here.

He trekked down the fire road and made his was towards the highway, it was a 10 mile walk but the cool ocean air calmed him. The storm had passed and it was a clear night the water was not calm but it didn't look stormy. He was there within the hour, and was feeling foolish when he was about to knock on the witches door without evening knowing her name.

The wind picked up then and he smelled graveyard dust, blood and the familiar shampoo again, it was coming from a window in the front of the small ocean cottage. He walked to the window and saw Damon in a bed, he was tossing and turning his night shirt riding up in certain places revealing an amazing body. The man was wearing flannel pants pulled low to show a hip bone and Tyler's inner wolf wouldn't let his imagination stray to far from what he was looking at it decided he had a job to do. The vampire was in the throws of a nightmare and then he saw him stop moving like what ever had been frightening had stopped. The wind picked up and he saw Damon nose twitch like he was smelling a flower or judging by the look on his face garbage.

Tyler would have been close if only he knew, Damon's vampire mind had been close enough to waking when the wind picked up to smell wet dog, sun, graveyard dust and blood. Was he imaging things or did he really smell a hybrid that made Damon wake up instantly. He had only ever smelled that on hybrids which meant Klaus or one of his hybrids was here. He looked around the room saw a shadow cast from the window he hadn't moved yet he didn't want to scare the hybrid off he wanted to know who it was, he was looking through his eyelids. The shadow moved and he knew he was going to leave, he tore off the bed and went though the window making a crashing sound loud enough to wake the neighbors. He got hold of the man and spun him around without much effort he was obviously young, not very strong for a vampire, the face that he saw stopped him dead in his tracks though.

"Tyler," Damon questioned _what the hell was the Lockwood boy doing here,_ Damon thought as he retracted his fangs and had his eyes turn there brilliant blue.

"Can you get off me?" Tyler asked the vampire who looked like he was about ready to punch him but that stopped him because he had questions.

"As soon as you tell me what your doing here," Damon argued a sly smile forming on his face as lights went on in the house and Tabatha came running out with a stake in hand like Damon taught here and one hand extended ready to use magic.

"I came to see you," Tyler admitted _to see if you were going to snack on that lady over there._

"Alright, false alarm Tabby I know him," Damon said to the woman holding the stake and looking like she was about ready to hurt anyone who stepped within an inch towards the house. "You finally break the sire bond Lockwood?" Damon asked as he pulled Tyler to a standing position noticing for the first time the piece of glass buried in his shoulder and stomach. "Oh I really liked this shirt, too" Damon complained and then looked up at Tyler still expecting an answer from his question.

"Oh yeah months ago," Tyler informed Damon as he saw Tabatha approach Damon a look of concern on her face.

"Damon what are you doing jumping through windows at midnight trying to wake up the baby and me?" Tabby asked her dear friend who had acted like a lunatic.

Tabatha had woken up to the window crashing and ran to her baby's room to find she was thankfully still asleep even after the crash. She then ran back to her room and grabbed the stake Damon had made her when he got here and turned on the lights only to come out the door and find Damon on top of a man much bigger than him.

"I was asleep when Tyler was looking in my window looking in my window, I smelled him in the air, I'm glad it was you and not Klaus," Damon laughed. He then grunted as he pulled out the last shard of glass of his shoulder and felt the skin close slowly on the one on his stomach. He would have to get a new shirt he wasn't one for modesty but this place was freezing he only had the window open so he could hear and smell the air while he slept, he was always alert like that.

"I'm glad you didn't try and stake me the moment you saw me though you know that wouldn't have killed me," admitted Tyler. His dream was forgotten the moment he saw how Damon and Tabby interacted her concern for him seemed genuine and the way Damon had just taken glass to place that hurt like hell to protect this woman seemed genuine. Maybe Mitch was right, maybe Damon was protecting the witch, not as a ploy but out of kindness.

"Well now that where all up and I see you two need to catch up I guess I'll go put on the electric cauldron," Tabby announced to which Damon laughed and it was not a spine chilling laugh that Damon normally gave off it was a genuine laugh.

"Damon? Are you sure you're really Damon?" Tyler asked the man who stood in front of him that was now disappearing to a garage.

"Yes just as I'm sure that you're the young Lockwood werewolf hybrid from Mystic Fall my home town," Damon replied as he pulled a tarp from the garage and tacked it up over the gaping hole.

"Yeah but…never mind," Tyler dismisses with a shake of his head he could ask Damon why he was acting this way later..

"Its okay when I'm not with people who tend to hate me I can be pretty nice and besides Tabatha is like my sister how could I not protect her," Damon concludes to the unasked question Tyler was going to say but dismissed them. "You young hybrid are going to enjoy some tea with me and Tabatha while we catch up about all sorts of things starting with why you were sneaking up here."

^*^ Thank you for your time and so sorry for the cliff hanger but it works better for the next chapter where are two love birds talk. Remember if you see an error tell me and review if you liked it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Catching up with friends is always fun in more way then one(read the author notes if you want to understand what that means).

Hello Sweet Reviewer and reader who maybe felt the same way as the reviewer,

I'm glad curiosity got the better of you; this is just in response to a review and I wanted to make it clear here in now what the love life will be like for Damon and Tyler. I wrote up to chapter 6 right now and so far Tyler has been on top, but that is mainly because I've always loved Metracallis and I figured Tyler would never be dominated because he is an alpha male. Sure Damon is an alpha male too but he is only like that when he is defensive and even then, it's more like he is being just a jackass. (A jackass you and I love who insults and doesn't look before he leaps) Besides, he is the protector all the time, that is why I wanted him to be the sub. I wanted him to be taken care of for once he has a well hidden heart of gold and I wanted that to come out during this story, not just the sex. It will have sex but not porno, jerk-off to the writing kind more like thoughts running through his head and the stopping of thoughts because of a kiss from Tyler.

I thought that a man who has gone through so much crap as a human and then as a vampire who went through such terrible things as well, deserved to take off this weight of always being the protector for a little bit. I mean he still has to protect Tabatha and Mandy, so we will always see that in him, the mask can never always be completely taken off (No I don't think Damon's protection is a mask I just can't think of a better metaphor at the moment and I'm also terrible at letters). Damon deserves some happiness, yes, he can have happiness as a top but I don't think it will be as open.

I don't know, Damon is a strong vampire but Tyler is a hybrid have you looked at the stats I would not want to meet him on a bad day. Okay maybe I might but still I thought Metracallis was one of my favorite slash AU stories. If you haven't read it God you have to read it, by the way it's also an Mpreg totally understand if you don't want to read it for that alone. But you're missing out, and by the way it does not mean that this story will be an Mpreg. If there was a clamor for it I would make an alternate ending possible for those who did want Mpreg even if it was just one person.

I think everyone wants that Damon fluff of cutsey couple and funny moments that make your parents stare at you, or whomever you live with, and then think: _I can't explain it to you because you don't read my world of Tyler/Damon. _My dad gives me that stare it looks similar to are you a schizophrenic. I wanted to make you get that same look when you read about Damon and Tyler fluff, and them being unguarded. Yeah, there will be the usual Damon and Tyler lines but more than that there will be cuteness and a story.

In truth I'm expecting there to be 20 chapters so if you want to just wait say 20 weeks and then read, (small whisper) I understand. Just saying you will miss out on decision in the story such as what should Damon on top look like when Tyler finally trust him enough to do such a thing. Let's admit it Tyler is a true top, but Damon is never going to be a true bottom or top he is too Damon.

What should a Tyler on bottom look like with Damon on top? Your going to have to wait for chapter 7.

^*^ **And now the story because that is the longest A/U ever and thank you for those who read it and no that will never happen again. Ever!**

Damon didn't want to leave Tabatha alone with Tyler just yet but he didn't want to show off blood stains either so he went to go change. His only consoling thought was that _Tabatha has magic and you trained her to handle a stake. _Once in his room he pulled off his shirt and noticed the sound of the wind hitting the tarp.

He pulled on a sweater and closed the dresser, he went to the Mandy's room he saw that she was asleep and if he had needed breath he would have released a sigh of relief. He closed the door just as quietly and went to the living room where Tabatha was serving tea.

"So you going to tell us what you're doing here?"

"Um…" he wasn't to sure if he wanted to tell someone everything but he kind of needed the catharsis after all the lives he lived. "I'm a hybrid half wolf half vampire," that had Tabatha stop drinking her tea. "I have a sire bond to Klaus and I wanted it broken so I went into hiding searching for a cure and I ended up living over the world. I lived in Italy for a while, I lived in Russia, India even. Fuck I explored and learned more about me then I realized I would in ever living in Mystic Falls."

"So are you on the run?" Tabatha asked from where she sat Damon was a little stunned by the news.

"That's a little surprising to hear that…I guess you found a way to break the sire bond?" Damon asked as he set his tea down. "By the way Tabby I'm building my immunity to vervain I'm not dyeing from it could we make the tea weaker next time?"

"Sorry sweets I just know that it's a little stronger than normal," Tabby admitted to that Damon blanched, "Okay a lot stronger."

"Yeah this is weird," Tyler said to the two in front of him.

"What?" they both responded in unison to the comment of Tyler.

"You," he gestured to Damon.

"Oh right you don't know me that well do you?"

"No apparently not," Tyler scoffed to the vampire in front of him, to which he laughed okay the man who he had a crush on he did not know. This genuine laugh it crinkled his eye and made a smile appear on his lips.

"I told you I can be a nice guy when I'm surrounded by people who actually like me I choose to show the man who used to be human and sometimes I take care of people like the witches who choose to brew me to vervain tea." Damon said after he stopped laughing to the last comment Tabatha smacked him in the arm and he gave her an exaggerated 'ow'.

"You are a nice guy aren't you?"

"That's what I've been trying to say, I left Mystic Falls when Stefan was chosen by Elena and I had promised him I would no longer interfere in their love. I got a call from my kid sister here that she was pregnant and in desperate need of a lamaze coach," Damon said as he wrapped around Tabby's shoulder.

"I was not desperate," she scoffed at him and swiped his hand away. "Besides who was the one who called me all sad and said they wanted a sunny break from Mystic Falls."

"Oh right but I still came to be your lamaze coach and I did come to assume guardian duties." Damon confirmed which was only more confirmed when he heard Mandy cry from her crib with vampiric speed he was in the room and back to his chair.

"Midnight feeding," Tabby said as she headed for the fridge and pulled out a bottle while Damon entertained the little girl.

"Did you just say guardian duties," Tyler asked.

"He is the sole guardian to my line of witches and right now he has just bound himself to my daughter which is why I asked him out here in the first place. I can tell when people are going to be powerful or not and I can tell she will be a normal girl for many years until she gets some power when she's older. So until that time its best to have a direct line to the guardian plus it was an excuse to see my best friend." Tabatha explained away she saw no need for it to be a secret and felt better after admitting it she could tell there was more to the young wolf's story too.

"I wanted to say a snarky comment about this but I really can't when your all cute and inquisitive," Damon chirped and then regretted admitting that he thought Tyler was cute. Tabatha handed him the bottle and he fed Mandy after he put the small cloth over his sweater. "I love Mandy anyway and I've always loved your side of the cousins better than Judgy so this has been pretty fun."

"I hate it when you call my niece that," Tabatha admitted but he knew that Bonnie was very moral and that she had never been told everything until she was older and with that came confusion over what was truly good and bad. She had made friends with the werewolves when she took over the coven Tyler was probably hiding with them.

"I hate it when she gets all Judgy on me but I know that she doesn't know it all, like this one will," he gestured to the sucking baby in his arms.

"What's it name?" Tyler asked being an only child he was not used to babies and he didn't really have much family that was younger than him.

"It's name is Amanda Lily Bennett and she is the newest edition to the Sacred Fire coven or she will be. But for now or when she turns 1 will practice wicca," Damon informed to Tyler as he burped Mandy.

"A one year old is going to practice wicca isn't that a bit extreme," Tyler asked.

"No I taught Tabby when she was one and her mom and her gramps until they where old enough to join the coven of their generation especially if she is going to be a priestess." Damon smiled at the baby after she was done and was falling asleep on his chest.

Tyler felt his inner wolf stir it liked the vampire even though he smelled like blood and grave yard he was sweet and caring of young ones a perfect mate someone his alpha could enjoy. His vampire side was in agreement it liked the prospect of sex with this version of the vampire.

"So you are here because your in hiding, you broke the sire bond and lets see you also are going to tell me what you meant by finding more about yourself." Damon rose from the table then, walked back to the baby room, and flashed back. "Okay now tell me what you meant," when he sat down and took another sip of his tea he grimaced but swallowed it feeling the sting go down all the way.

"I found out about myself as in I'm gay," this was weird to admit to someone from his past it wasn't hard it was more weird than anything it brought with it though this catharsis.

"So I'm bi," Damon smiled to himself he had always like men but until recently he would never had admitted it to anyone he knew his brother had his suspicion but would never confront him on it. "So you found someone I assume to confirm this tell me about him," Damon asked he was curious he knew a man in the 1920's had made him see he loved men just as much as he loved women.

"His name was Petro," Tyler started to say when Tabatha whispered her goodnights to Damon and headed back to her bedroom. "He taught me French and was the first man to show me what being a wolf was about. He was an alpha and he showed me how to control my senses of the wolf and curb the instinct to kill anything in my path when I transform." He looked like he was far away on the streets of Italy holding hands with a man who had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and a little bit of stubble on his face. He was on that road now as he told his story to a man who he would never think he would be telling anyone _why he was purging this to Damon._

Tyler was talking about Petro for an hour when he looked over to Damon after talking about his first experience with men when he saw that Damon looked liked he was remembering something. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing it's just that when I was in the 1960s I realized I didn't much care for gender preference and that I liked men just as much as women and that being from a different time with different values didn't bother me anymore." Damon said to Tyler as he remembered the time he had a three way and a man had prepared him and rimmed him then pushed even further into him with his finger as he moaned. The woman was turned on and started making out with him and before he knew it he was having sex with a man and he liked it.

"You are bi or gay or something?" Tyler asked looking at Damon liked he had never met him sometimes it was hard to tell with some people.

"I'm bi I treat woman just as well as men, it's just that with men normally I have to deal with his bullshit and with women there is bullshit of mine they have to put up with." Damon smirked he liked men and women he saw them as the same after living for so many years as practically a horny teenager. "You should drink the tea if you wish to keep from being manipulated by anyone." Damon gestured to the cup of tea in front of Tyler, "it's probably called by now," he sipped the tea and grimaced.

"I'm not trying to be manipulated by someone so tell me do you think it's better to be gay or to be bi, I think I prefer gay not skirting a line." Tyler huffed to Damon he really did feel that way sometimes it was like he was okay with his life and other times he just wanted to be how he was before he recognized his true feelings of sexuality for what it was.

Here he was face to face with the same man who he thought he would never want to see again sharing tea and watching the sunrise through some French doors of a witches cottage that this man protects. He had been up half the night and it was starting to wear him out especially after coming from India jet lag was nothing. He yawned and Damon looked away from the windows toward Tyler seeing the man who he had not known until he was thrown in the path of the Elena show with the Salvatore Brother's. This man was a reminder that some things are best left in the past and some things you can't run away from like your past.

"I thought I just told you I think men and woman are fantastic men can be sexual just as much as women and I like being in the middle on something for once. Switzerland it seems is not that bad. Though I can be a person who swings more towards certain people but once I fall I love in I fall hard as all vampires." Damon noticed Tyler becoming tired and was more than happy to leave himself with some mystery. "You should probably go back home I'll take you let me just leave a note for Tabby, I don't want her worrying after me." Damon smirked.

"When have you been so domesticated?" Tyler yawned again and stood from the table as he grabbed the two cups and Damon grabbed them at the sink and proceded to wash them put and stick them in the dishwasher.

"Oh I'm not domesticated I'm just nice to people who I can trust and who are nice to me," Damon laughed as he finished with the note telling Tabby where he was going and that he would be back soon. "Let's go we can take the truck."

Tyler staggered from where he was leaning, he was tired and Damon knew it so he pulled the keys from the hook, pulled on a pea coat, and went to the counter to pulling a yawing Tyler from the ledge. Years of being a brother where coming out, the protection he had never been reciprocated to him that much. Tyler came away from the table pretty easily then again he was built huge but the vampire was strong. They staggered to Tabby's truck and Tyler almost fell asleep by the time Damon put the truck in reverse.

"Yeah most people fall asleep after coming to their true nature too, it is the way people are after they purge." Damon announced to the sleeping Tyler in the passenger seat of the restored 1957 pick-up truck that Tabatha fixed.

He drove down the highway to the short road towards the compound that housed the werewolves in California. It was a small family in comparison than most. The towns people barely knew that that there where more than 10 people living there but instead the last 50 people of two clans.

He pulled up to the compound and got out of the truck to press the buzzer to get someone to open the gate. Tyler stirred when Damon touched his cheek, his skin was soft and tan it was darker from the Indian summer. Tyler nuzzled his hand it felt nice to be felt in a sweet way his hand was cold and yet here someone was not pushing him away for his coldness. California sure does become a dreamland if someone like a werewolf wasn't shying away from his cold touch. Tyler was warm where he was cold he was not as hot as other werewolves but not cold like a vampire he was hot but not cold like him.

"Come on Tyler open your eyes it's time to get back to your world, and pretend like I never existed," Damon mumbled the last bit but the alpha heard it anyway and looked up at the vampire.

"Where would the fun be in that Damon," Tyler had felt that touch it was the way Petro used to touch him when he first met him, tender. He should go out on a limb and just admit what he had buried deep inside so many months ago; when he thought he would never see the beautiful man again.

"Fun, huh?"

"Yeah the fun I think we could have some fun I can come see you again and help you with that window and talk about whatever," Tyler said it seemed logical to help with the window he was looking at Damon trying to figure out if he had been bad or not and yet he was sweet. This must be the man who lived within the monster this person he liked it matched the angel exterior.

"Okay you can help me look for a window I'll come and get you tomorrow." Damon agreed after retracting his hand slowly from Tyler's face he didn't want to stop touching Tyler it felt nice he felt like a rose bud. Tyler nodded and unstrapped the seatbelt he turned away depriving Damon of that skin and those eyes.

"Okay I'll wait out here so you don't have to wake everyone up to get me I'll see you tomorrow then." Tyler replied as he closed the door and looked back at the vampire who seemed more alive right now like he didn't have the world on his shoulders, he yawned and Damon laughed.

"Let's make that in the afternoon then we can go to the hardware store and get those windows put up." Damon smiled as the gate was unlocked by the Alpha he had seen a few nights ago he waved at the man named Mitchell, the leader of the pack.

"Bye Damon," Tyler said as he disapeared behind the gate of the compound.

^*^ Thank you for your time and your love by reading my baby. I'm glad that you like the story so tell me if you do and if you see an error give me a chance to fix it, by telling me.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You want to do what now.

"Damon get up I need you to be up now." Tabby shouted as she pounded on the door.

"I'm up," the vampire groggily replied to the door as he pulled the comforter off him to keep the cool bay weather out of the room with no window. Tomorrow had come and it was only 8 am Tabby and Mandy would have been up for over an hour now.

"He was about to pull on some jeans before he thought better of it and instead grabbed a towel from the hallway closet and went to the bathroom to have a shower. Damon was scrubbing his hair when he remembered that Tyler had come to see him and he had shown interest in him. Sure Tyler was handsome and sure enough scrumptious but more than that Tyler had in a circumvented way asked _him_ out. The alpha was being timid trying to feel him out maybe see if this person was real.

I can only be myself, or at least the person who I am with Tabby. Like last night if I want to see him again. Damon remembered that skin again and it sent shivers through him it had been a while since he had been touched by a man, he liked Tyler's skin it was rosebud that was tanned like mocha. He liked the touch and he had seen those lips he wanted them now he imagined what it felt like for Tyler to place kisses on his body. It would feel like sweet passion he shivered and not from the water. He could feel Tyler sliding his hands to the lower region of himself, it might have been his own pale hands but his mind was quiet convinced that it was Tyler pulling on his cock while he was in the shower.

Tyler was across town at that moment sleeping a nice dream that his inner wolf was liking a little too much. Tyler was in bed sliding in and out of Damon. He was being a dominant to the vampire but he was pounding the man into the bed bringing them both to orgasm as he touched the prostate every other thrust and then pull back to a slow rhythm. He looked at those blue eyes and liked the look of lust and passion. The eyes spoke of his soul and right now the alpha liked that his mate was exposed like this Damon was trusting him and when he brought him to orgasm it was like a wave of pleasure that came crashing down on them.

It was 10 am when, Mitchell pounding on the door announcing to be downstairs in within 20 minutes if he wanted breakfast stopped the dream. It was a startle to the best wet dream he had had in long time but it also brought the realty of what was going to happen today back to him along with the fact that he now needed a shower and to change the sheets.

Well one problem at a time as he tugged on the bed spread to come loose and then he could have a shower there was no point in hiding it wolves could smell it. Sex was one of those things that was not private in a wolf world. He just wanted it off him, the cum would be enough of an embarrassment at the table from Mitch he had know doubt smelled it. He would have to face jokes over who was his lady friend. He would have to set the record straight he had decided to live as freely as possible when he was on the run after all. It was California not Mystic Falls after all and Damon was a freeman so maybe he could see more if him today and ask him out later in a not so timid way then he had last night. He could use it more than an alpha way not in his old way, more like strength but no jerk tossed in. His inner wolf wanted to jump him to find a new mate but the vampire just wanted blood speaking of which he was peck-ish.

He pulled a blood bag from the cooler in his bag, marked medical transport and stuck it in the fridge that was in the corner of his room. He had a similar set up in India and Italy but now he had a fridge. America and it's modern comforts it seems are still around, he put the remaining 6 blood bags in the cooler he would have to get more blood later but for now he had to have a quick shower and then go see the rest of the pack he had met yesterday. Everyone would be back from their respective houses for Saturday get together according to Mitch.

He was coming out of his bathroom 3 minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist when a thought occurred to him: _What time is it I was supposed to meet Damon?_

He looked over to the clock on the bedside table it was now 10:15 he had time to meet the pack and then he could go meet Damon on the fire road. Mitch seemed to like Damon maybe he could ask more about the impression he got from the vampire. He pulled on his clothes that Mitch's wife had somehow grabbed in the night left laundered when he had gone for a shower, he noticed the sheets where gone now to and there was a distinct smell of rosemary and jasmine in the room. Yup Annabelle Mitch's wife had been here to take away and give back his things, there where sheets on the bed to replace the one she had taken.

So he finished dressing in a shirt and jeans and pulled on his leather jacket stuffing away the fake life in his wallet and grabbing the keys that where for the gate and the house and his door. He slipped into the backyard and went for the chair left open for him at the dining table. There was 50 people at the dinning table the thing was huge and it was full of people all talking and laughing a giant family that only a few people had triggered the curse. Everyone knew there where a few people who where not descendants there where wives and husbands who had married into the family. There where small children and families all together it was crazy how many people where around or how long this table was.

He realized it was a collection of tables with all types of breakfast on it, this was crazy Annabelle handed him a full plate, he was hungry but this was crazy it was full of waffles, bacon, pancakes, fresh fruit, sausage, eggs and a bagel.

"You guys do this every week?" Tyler asked Mitchell to the right of him; he was at the head of the table seated next to another alpha Mitch's son and across from Annabelle.

"Yes it's a family tradition just because we're two different clans doesn't mean we don't act like one giant one. It all started when the families came to California from Ireland. In the building of the railroad it helps to have superhuman strength, and when the railroad finished east met west and we settled here." Mitch announced to Tyler so he could know more about the family he would be staying with for the near future.

"Oh that's nice, my family goes back to the 1800's too, I just don't care to put in everyone's face because I lived in a town full of tradition and balls and all sorts of aristocratic parties for all those who were part of the founding families. I'm glad to see some traditions are just as fantastical as ours." Tyler laughed as he ate the pancakes and drink some orange juice all this food was going to kill him if he weren't already dead.

"Sweetie you don't have to eat all of it," Annabelle said to Tyler who was reading his thoughts he thought this was a lot of food. "I just didn't know what you would like so I just piled the plate."

"Oh well I'll tell you I normally just have waffles and eggs or 2 of something not 12," he joked to her.

"Well that's fine I guess you can pick your breakfast next week instead of being late from your friend," Annabelle joked back.

Tyler chuckled to himself on the inside it had come to this topic now, the lady friend. "I don't have a lady friend I probably won't though I do have male friends." He wanted to drop at that and leave his wet dream out of it; he just wanted information on Damon now.

"Alright so your gay, so what this is California we let everyone out of the closet out here, your either behind the Christmas lights or out on the front law, one of my uncles is gay they're very happy together." Mitch gestured to an older couple down the table who were laughing with a young Beta and delta couple holding each other around the waste he was looking at two gay couples one wolf the other human.

"Yeah my uncle can't run the clan because he isn't an alpha he hasn't even activated the curse he was my favorite uncle growing up though," Mitch said to Tyler, to which Tyler blushed and smiled around his orange glass.

"I can see that, speaking of men who are nice enough to drive you home at such an early hour how was Damon." Annabelle asked knowing what Damon was when he met her.

"Yeah I used to know him back when he was in my small town, I think I like him better out here in California though he seems more relaxed." Tyler admitted now it was time to get that impression it seems Annabelle knew Damon was bi. "So what do you think of him, Damon I mean do you like him, do you trust him."

"I'll tell you one thing," Mitch said in a low whisper to which Tyler looked up to him, "I saw that vampire go through a ritual of hell to protect that child for the rest of his undead life."

"What are you talking about I thought that Damon was just performing a ritual for the binding of child?"

"Yeah how do you suppose you do it?" Mitch's son Jeffery asked though he already knew the answer.

"I don't know some words, a little candle work, and some 'do you promise to protect this child forever' type promise. Why what did Damon really do to become guardian of the child?"

"To protect a child you must face danger, you must risk your life prove that you can save the child before you can take a blood oath that says you will continue to save the child or else forfeit your life." Mitch told Tyler to which it looked like the light clicked in his eyes.

"He protected the baby what do you mean…wait you mean that Damon nearly died to be bound to the baby Amanda." Tyler confirmed to the family in front of him he looked to Mitchell then to Jeff and Annabelle.

"We saw what he went through we believe we can trust him." Mitch said and seemed to leave it at that. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting up with him anyway," he looked at his watch face and it read 11: 30 am, "in 30 minutes."

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure he didn't put on a farce for just here." Tyler was going to say but he didn't he just agreed that he should get going he might be an alpha but he was an alpha without a pack just a visitor, it would be insulting if he were to disagree with the leader about his trust in Damon. So far he had no need to set him on the wrong course, anyway he was going to go meet Damon and find out for himself who he is now and not what he was.

"Damon when you go get a new window make sure it matches the window treatment that I have on the other windows please." Tabby pleaded to her best friend who was grabbing the keys to go pick up Tyler with her truck.

"Yes dear," Damon joked with his girly voice to get on Tabby's nerve.

"Get out of here you ass," Tabby bashed.

"Hey I'm a reformed ass," Damon joked and rolled his eyes as he pulled on his worker's jacket his leather jacket didn't exactly keep out the cold of the bay.

"Yeah give me some sugar," Tabby said as he tapped her cheek and then held up Mandy for him to kiss as well.

"Alright bye," Damon said as he pecked Tabby and Mandy on the cheek, and grabbed his keys with the truck and his wallet. He stepped out the door and went to go pick up Tyler like he had promised.

He started the truck and about 11: 50 he was outside the gate of the werewolves compound, he saw movement up ahead on the dirt road beyond the gate it was probably Tyler. He was surprised to see it was Tyler and woman with a small boy he looked to be 8 or 9.

"Tyler I didn't know we where going to have company on this trip." Damon said to Tyler and his companions.

"They just wanted to see the vampire named Damon and thank him for dropping me off in the wee hours of the morning." Annabelle said to Damon to which he laughed. Tyler looked put off but then he heard that laugh and he immediately wondered if he could get Damon to laugh like that.

"Alright come and give me a huge hug Annabelle. I'll try not to smell so much like a graveyard and blood." Damon remarked as he spread his arms out when Tyler finally got the open the gate and Annabelle stepped through as she hugged him tight with inhuman strength befitting a werewolf.

"You also smell like shampoo and is that…what is that baby powder and petuchili?" Annabelle said as she stepped away from him to get a better luck at the vampire she had nearly choked out his throat near 72 hours ago at the ritual. He looked fine now though, which made her smile and be happy that he looked okay and didn't wince when she exerted enough strength to crack ribs.

"It's the baby and Tabby they smell from witchy magic and the baby powder is normal. Petuchili is good for collecting money, you know Tabby." Damon said to clear up what she was thinking.

"Jeff wanted to make sure you were okay." Annabelle said to him and Tyler when he looked from Damon to the family like they where old friends and he didn't know how.

"I'm fine, I was just tired from the ritual I knew what would happen when I did it," Damon said to the small boy and his mother the other side of the family.

"Okay that's something I think you should have told us, especially after walking around like you were going to die," Annabelle growled she wanted to hit him for not telling her and her family that he wouldn't be okay.

"Let me tell you a secret Annabelle we vampires are all dead," Damon stage whispered to which Jeff laughed and Annabelle punched his arm. Tyler beamed there was a hint of the Damon he knew.

"Alright enough horsing around let's go get your window," Tyler announced to which Damon was grateful he was a little eager to be alone with Tyler.

"Oh yes go be hardworking," Jeff shouted to the vampire and hybrid to which they smirked.

"Com'on Tyler lets go get some iced tea," Damon drawled in a Southern accent to which Tyler laughed and hoisted the window in place for Damon to seal into place.

"Is hat your best impersonation of a Southern gentleman I asked for Stefan not that whatever that was," Tyler scoffed as Damon went around the window with sealant.

"That was my grandpap well technically he was me great grandnephew but I liked to call him grandpap." Damon joked about the man who was alive during the 1950's.

"Geez you're old," Tyler scoffed

"Am not," Damon teased like a little kid, but Tyler didn't stoop to that level and when Damon was done with sealing the window he looked at Damon's back it was long and lean. He looked at his ass to, ooh you can bounce a quarter off that ass if you had wanted to.

"Okay so what comes after the sealant?" Tyler asked he really was following Damon's instructions he wasn't much for the whole handyman routine. Damon was a rich kid from the 19th centaury they worked, but he was from the 21st centaury apart from constructing cages to hold werewolves he was no help to the handy man here.

"We hold the sealant in place and we should be done, just have to paint the outside to match the trim of the other windows." Damon said as he braced the windows and shimmed the window where it was needed. He tossed his head for Tyler to hold the other side of the window.

"Where are we going to get the paint," Tyler asked with his tongue in between his mouth he was concentrating on not using his strength too much otherwise he would break the window and 8 hours would have been wasted.

"We keep paint in the garage in case you don't know that's normally where other people keep it too," Damon, remarked he knew Tyler could be a brat but he had been good with Caroline.

"Oh so you're saying there are extras of other things that you can build a house with?" Tyler sarcastically asked like a real spoiled brat, that got Damon to laugh like he wanted it was just like this morning.

"Yep," Damon said in between laughs of the sarcastic remark. His laugh was relaxed like he didn't have a vendetta anymore or that he wasn't worried about carrying on a farce to laugh like it was forced.

"I wanted to make you laugh all day," Tyler said aloud not realizing he had voiced what he had thought. The laugh only slowed though it looked like he was going to say something.

"Then why not just say a joke," Damon finally said.

"I didn't want to force it out I wanted to just hear you laugh," Tyler admitted to Damon when Damon didn't look at all put off.

"Maybe you should do more than tell a joke," Damon said and smiled, he was trying to flirt.

"Maybe I should do something like this," Tyler said as he leaned forward and kissed him tentative and then passionate as his inner wolf wanted more of the cool vampire's lips.

Damon kissed back on the second one and left his hand drop the window it had set a minute ago and he wanted to touch Tyler's hair. He felt the heat from Tyler's body pulling him in, he felt warm hands at his lower back apparently he was being wrangled well if Tyler wanted to pull him closer that was fine.

Tyler wanted to push each of them together to feel more of the cool vampire, he had left the window as soon as he felt cool hands run through his hair, and he wanted more too. He wrapped a hand around that thin waist, he moved his hand below the jacket and felt smooth skin. Damon felt like his skin was on fire wherever Tyler touched it felt nice like someone was making him warm.

They both like this feeling of being touched it had been awhile for Damon unlike Tyler, since he had made love to a man. He wanted to be taken care of though so he let Tyler lead for now it felt nice to be held by strong arms and this flaming touch. The caress of fingers over his back and stomach, it felt like something was reawakening in him. He caressed Tyler's hair, felt it run through his fingers, and tugged slightly which he knew somehow the wolf would like.

Tyler felt the pull of his hair, the way Damon's tongue didn't fight for dominance of the kiss that he knew, and his wolf knew he was in charge. He kissed deeper to onlookers it looked like they where swallowing each other. There was no need to breathe for them anyways, he wanted to move this forward Tabby and Mandy had gone to collect the cooled fulgurites so they could move this to Damon's bedroom.

"You want to move this forward?" Tyler asked when he broke the kiss and Damon went to kiss him again. "I'll take that as a yes," Tyler concluded as Damon started pulling his keys from his jacket and heading towards the front door.

"You coming wolf?" Damon asked seductively as he pulled open the door and disappeared inside.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Tyler said as he came through the door and could smell Damon's arousal through the house as he disappeared down the hallway.

"I've never had sex with a werewolf, a man… not in a while but a werewolf never." Damon huskily admitted to Tyler as he pulled off his shirt and pulled on Tyler's belt.

"I've had sex with a vampire, but never a vampire male," Tyler admitted too as he pulled Damon's pants down when Damon had pulled off his leather jacket and pants.

"Hmm we are first me the werewolf to you the vampire male." Damon huskily whispered into Tyler's ear after pulling off the last of Tyler's outer clothes. The last to go was the boxers but that was something for later it was more fun this way.

Damon could show some dominance, but he was no fool this was an alpha he couldn't top not until Tyler probably trusted him more. He had taken to caressing his stomach feeling the contour of muscles that were preserved for all eternity. Football in the modern sense had changed since when he first taught it to Stefan, this body was proof of that. He pulled Tyler on to him in invitation; it would be nice to use this bed for more than just sleeping.

Tyler was pulled onto Damon it felt nice especially when they collided and their caged erections had some friction. Damon cupped him feeling the 13 inch dick still trapped inside the boxers while Damon was smaller by a few inches Tyler was inhumanly huge, when he tied. This was going to be fun, Tyler found Damon hand's and stopped the hand job that he was administering through the boxer's it was driving him insane.

Tyler instead pulled himself lower and pulled the boxers off Damon with his teeth it was animal like. He pulled them to his ankles and then threw them to the floor then went to feel Damon's cooler skin and kissed slowly up his calf. The milk white skin with runner's muscles under his lips and he would occasionally nip marking him a little. He was making his way up to Damon's cock.

"mmh," Damon moaned when Tyler found his head, and swallowed down to the root of his dick.

Tyler was swallowing Damon, then bringing him out to just the head so he could play with the head. He swished his tongue over the foreskin, which elicited another moan. He played with Damon's balls in preparation for him taking Damon.

"Lube?" Tyler asked Damon because he wanted him now and judging by the way Damon's hip wanted to buck when Tyler was done bobbing his head for a moment.

"Bedside drawer," Damon said as he felt Tyler's mouth leaves his shaft but was still squeezing his balls and would then rub them. Tyler pulled the lube from the drawer, squeezed some out on his hand, and freed his cock from his own boxers. He put the bottle next to him, switched his ball massaging hand for the lubed one, and went to touch Damon's hole.

"You have a warm touch," Damon said and fisted the blankets when Tyler entered him with a finger.

"You're still coherent," Tyler said back and pumped a finger lazily into him, then slowly added another to stretch Damon so he could get at the prostate. He knew he found it when he heard Damon shudder under him. He got another finger in and felt that Damon was stretched enough for him or at least the normal him.

Tyler grabbed his hip and positioned him self over Damon's hole and pushed in once Damon had locked eyes with him. He had stroked his cock against his hole and then Damon had that same look in his eyes from his dream. He looked passionate then, Damon's hands came up to Tyler chest and rubbed Tyler's nipples as Tyler did a little thrust seeing that Damon had adjusted.

Damon eye's grew from lust to a little more passion and something that Tyler recognized as trust. Damon trusted him not to hurt him, after only the first time it seemed he trusted him. That was something and it meant he wanted to mark him some more Tyler put his hands under Damon and brought him up to his chest on his knees. He brought him to his mouth and kissed him deeply, it made him feel deserving of that look.

He felt Damon put his face against his shoulder and his face change, the vampire in him wanted to bite back but the wolf knew he would hurt him with his own venom, the demon said if he didn't use his venom he could blood share.

He felt his fangs descend onto Tyler's shoulder and want a taste of blood that he really didn't know what would happen to him. He knew the moment his fangs hit muscle, it was wondrous his skin was on fire he didn't feel cold. His first instinct was to drain Tyler but he trusted Tyler so his control took over and stopped once he swallowed the first mouthful of blood.

He felt Tyler thrust up into him so he thrust back. He felt Tyler moan in his chest and it was pleasurable because he was high on blood. He kissed Tyler with the taste of his blood and he felt Tyler's fangs descend he really didn't want to get bit by a hybrid right now it was dangerous.

He broke the kiss it was a little too much untile he heard Tyler say, "It's okay I can control the venom little bat."

"Not funny," Damon said back through a kiss as Tyler seared across his prostate making him stop talking. Now he was orgasmic high, and blood lust high.

"Oh but that face, is orgasmic," Tyler commented as he kissed Damon on the cheeks and then went to his mouth and fought for dominance as he tasted his own blood and felt his vampire fangs descend and as he opened his eyes both the hybrid and the vampire saw the red eyes.

"Cute fangs," Damon said when he thrust back and felt Tyler stroke him. Tyler was thrusting him to the same rhythm as his stroking and making him want to come more than anything.

Damon felt himself tightening around Tyler and he knew he was milking Tyler making him come. Tyler was trying to make Damon come because he was on the verge himself. It was getting worse to keep his orgasm at bay because Damon's ass was hot and he felt Damon scratching up his back. Tyler felt him tighten his grip on his shoulders after orgasming and he came inside Damon.

Tyler felt himself getting bigger and feeling the not at the base of his dick get bigger and he saw Damon was gone. Post cloital blis had taken him away. He really didn't want to ruin it with his animal tie at the base of Damon's ass. He knew Damon noticed when Damon blinked and look at him like what is that?

"Part werewolf remember," Tyler said slowly so that Damon could understand in his post coital bliss that seemed to be ruined as the knot was tied.

"I remember but do you remember virgin when it come to werewolf sex or anything besides bites." Damon said as he felt the base of Tyler's dick going into him as something bigger, how the fuck was he getting wider.

"Well it's stopping, would it help if I told you what's happening because I think the moments ruined." Tyler said rather quickly. "I was enjoying the moment by the way until this happened," he apologetically said to Damon an d kissed him to which Damon kissed back.

"Say your sorry and then explain because I have a feeling there is going to be bad news here." Damon said to Tyler after leaving his lips. He had really been enjoying the moment to it had been sweet until he felt himself being split like a wishbone and then intense heat spreading through him similar to when he had taken Tyler's blood.

"This," he gestured to between himself and Damon, "is a terrible way to learn about tying and for that I'm truly unequivocally sorry." To which Damon nodded and then proceeded to kiss him. Tyler launched into his explanations as to what tying was when Damon had stopped kissing him. "Tying in the werewolf world is his men make sure to get their wives pregnant because the tie doesn't allow sperm to escape,"

"I like it when you talk dirty to me," Damon drawled to Tyler's overly scientific explanation of why a tie was needed. "That's all said and good but what about us boys." Damon said as he grinded on Tyler's too wide cock.

"Stop that your making it worse," to which Damon's eyes got as big as saucers, blue pools of aqua steel. "Your look says your scared but you know what your dick says you want more," Tyler thrust back. "Your fine it will go back to normal just let it be, so how was it your first time with a wolf."

"Umm… do you really want to ask that while your balls deep in me?" Damon chuckled and went for a kiss of Tyler and felt the wanting in that kiss.

"No…not really, and as for boys it can happen to have males pregnant, but your undead so I doubt it would ever work. I know shocking right gay men have children in our werewolf world. Not as shocking as it's loosening now that it's realizing that it won't work." Tyler said to Damon as he continued to kiss him on the lips and felt Damon slide off him.

Damon felt the knot loosening and hot cum sliding out of him and decided this was not sexy but his dick liked it and wanted more and now that he had gotten used to the thought of something like that happening after the sex that was so great it had left him in bliss until the pain had started. Next time this was weird should there be a next time _of course there should be a next time he was hot and you could be you something you have always wanted no walls you idiot. _Damon's inner mind shouted at him to make him realize he wanted a next time with Tyler.

"I've been in weirder situations I discovered my self during the 1960's remember, but next time we have sex or go on a date we tell each other things similar to this." Damon said aloud in between nips at Tyler chest he felt Tyler tense and then he regretted talking until he heard the next words.

"Okay I will tell you weird things like this though truthfully most people know exactly what happens when a werewolf makes loves and you want to know a secret though I have a feeling you might guess what I'm thinking."

"How can I say I've been in weirder situations?" Damon said and to which Tyler laughed as he pulled them down to the bed.

"No I was going to say it's kind of good that you bought the date thing up I want to go on a date with you," Tyler said when he stopped kissing Damon and got up from the bed and picked up a towel to clean off Damon's chest in a loving manner.

"Okay I will go on a date with you, where do you want to go the old theater on Main St.?" Damon lazily asked as Tyler felt his chest.

"Is the theater play old movies you like or something?"

"Yes they play old classics," Damon answered and then went up to kiss him he was getting tired from the sex.

Tyler pulled him closer and went to wrap a hand around Damon's waist and Damon pulled his other arm to touch Tyler's upper arm and fell asleep like that with Tyler pressed up against him.

It was a few hours later when Damon had woke up to Tyler drawing lazy patterns into his skin that he stirred from the touch like he had just realized what they had done. He looked at Tyler under hooded eyes his ass wanted to have a few choices words with him, it was worth it though he had found an alpha and it had been fun with wolf boy.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked when he burrowed his face closer to scent of the wolf.

"Drawing on you with my fingers," Tyler said, he was making an intricate pattern, or he would be if he had a pen or had any talent. It just felt right thought to touch Damon like laying a claim on him, he used to do this to Caroline when she had fallen asleep he would watch over her like this.

"Why I'm not a canvas," Damon half-heartedly complained because it seemed weird but he liked the touch it was warm. He yawned as he pulled Tyler close but and didn't feel the urge to leave.

"Can I ask my canvas a question?" Tyler asked as he looked at Damon on his chest.

"Your canvas as you put it will answer a question," Damon said with a roll of his eyes as he closed them and then lay back on Tyler chest.

"What does it mean to be a guardian?"

"Umm well a long time ago there was a witch who wanted protection for her family so she blackmailed me," Tyler smacked him on the head for his weird answer.

"Can I get an actual answer Damon," Tyler asked the tired man on him.

"Sure Emily Bennett asked me to protect her children, and I did and over the years there would be some children born to the line who have no magical gift and sometimes the family member would demand or in Mandy's case ask for guardianship. Guardianship owe painter is the promise to lay own your life before admitting defeat an d the letting the one in your care get hurt. I offered Tabatha my guardianship because Mandy will be taken over priestess ship but not until later, she will be like Bonnie a late bloomer. Tabby never needed help by the way she was a prodigy. Does that answer your question?"

"No, I was talking to the other people in the pack and they say they trust you because of what you did for Mandy, what did you do to win an over an entire pack?" Tyler asked as he continued his pattern down Damon's arm and up to his collarbone.

"Me, I just did what is asked, of the guardian, show that you are willingly to lay down your life for the one you promise to protect. You look worried," Damon, said as he laughed, he had that same look when he had gone into battle the first time.

"The female leader Annabelle said she was worried about you why?" Tyler asked as he picked up Damon's large hand.

"She was only worried because she nearly ripped my throat out, the wolves took part, they guarded Tabatha, she had no idea what she was getting into her grandpa handed down his grimore with the ritual but never told her it was so barbaric." Damon said to him all seriousness in his face.

"Why did you volunteer," Tyler asked he really wanted to know, he knew Damon had done some things for love but not something like that. He had even saved him and Caroline from being sacrifices even though he had bit him, that wasn't exactly his fault that was before new how to control his wolf side better,

"Tabatha is practically my kid sister even my daughter and Mandy like my daughter or granddaughter, I have always liked the side of Emily's brother then the snobby side of Emily's direct descendants. Tabatha's grandpa was the first Bennett to be kind to me and not expect anything from me, ever since him I felt like a had a little bit of a family." Damon said to Tyler's many questions he was getting tired now.

"Thank you," Tyler said he liked the honesty; it was like California had no barriers it was weird that they could be honest without a hidden agenda.

"Your welcome but I'm kind of wondering what you're thankful for," Damon said as he wrapped an arm around the wolf to stop the pattern.

"Just the honesty it's nice maybe it's because we've been living as lies for so long or because I've been hiding for so long I don't know I just like the honesty." Tyler said as he pulled Damon to face him.

_Jeez he's strong,_ Damon thought as his chest became flush with Tyler's he understood the wanting for honesty, it was a release. "I understand," Damon said as he came close for the kiss of Tyler soft lips.

^*^ Thank you for your time, and if you like the story and the boys honesty review. If there is an error tell me otherwise stay tuned for more fun.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: the Theater Awaits**

**A/N no one told me what they wanted when Tyler topped so I postponed for next chapter tell me otherwise I wont write it.**

"Come on are you saying that you didn't like the movie?' Damon asked as he tossed a piece of popcorn into Tyler's mouth and laughed at the way he looked like a happy dog.

"Oh no, no, no I like some classics I just don't like the one that was playing in the theater," Tyler said to Damon who was now pelting him with popcorn.

"Casablanca was amazing not just for it's time either," Damon continued to say as he then dumped the popcorn bag onto Tyler for laughs and then proceeded to run away from the wolf.

"You should not have done that little bat," Tyler shouted at Damon and then proceeded to chase the running Damon.

They where on Main St. and it was a 2 minute walk to the truck on Christophe Ave. free parking, though Damon and Tyler where running like normal humans to the free parking center making it 30 seconds especially since Damon had this huge grin on his face. It had been a while since he had pulled a harmless prank on anyone especially a boyfriend_. Is that what they where boyfriends? _

Tyler was enjoying the chase of his little bat, Damon hated the nickname but he liked it even though Tyler is shorter than Damon he was his bat. He had even enjoyed Damon talking when they had discussed the movie beforehand. He had been pushing his buttons because he knew something would happen as it turns out Damon loves the classics. Not just his cars it seems, he loved classic books, scotch, movies, music he really liked the blues and rock.

Damon was caught around the middle, he had actually tried to run but Tyler being a hybrid was beyond fast.

"Agh," Damon said when Tyler squeezed him to him.

"I got you little bat," Tyler whispered to Damon's ear.

"I hate when you call me that," Damon said back to him as he turned his head to kiss Tyler on the lips.

"Maybe I'll stop if you give me something," Tyler huskily propositioned.

"hmm, maybe I could just do something else," Damon huskily whispered back right before he was disentangling himself from Tyler and trying to run off to the truck and then chase was on again.

"You didn't little bat, you know I have the keys right?" Tyler yelled after Damon, the inner wolf called for the chase to continue the mate must not get away.

"Oh I know I just don't care," Damon yelled to Tyler as he came to a stop in front of the parking garage and then dash inside.

Tyler ran after him, grabbed him by scruff of Damon's neck, and threw him over his shoulder. Damon looked surprised only because of how strong the hybrid was, apparently Damon was not allowed to get away anymore.

"I will catch you if you run," Tyler growled into Damon's ear. Damon felt his nether region's stir at the claim that Tyler on him it was primal the desire he had for him.

"Just take me here," Damon whispered into Tyler's ear.

Without even realizing what he had asked Damon was in the truck his pants down halfway prepared and Tyler kissing his neck a minute later. Tyler added another finger full of lube and felt Damon shudder as he bit down on Damon's ear.

"I mark you because your mine," Damon said as he bit back with his fangs and felt Tyler descend his own hybrid fangs into each other. It had been the same thing that Tyler had said to him it felt like a promise to him something that was promising something to each other.

The sex was primal now in its want, Tyler was balls deep in him, encased in his coolness. It was like a glove and a hand how Damon and Tyler fit together during sex. Damon could feel the ramming into his bones; it was intoxicating with Tyler's blood running through his veins and the push for an orgasm. Sex with Tyler was different it was like a drug no not like a drug it was similar to the craving for blood. Damon well knew you had to be well fed on it to be able to control it. Damon wasn't sure he wanted to control this type of craving though, there was too much want for it. He could feel the knot starting to grow that meant Tyler was close and he breathed fast as he fogged up the glass in front of him, though he couldn't breathe he felt the need to pant when Tyler went across his prostate. He felt it consume him as he came and the world went topsy turvey for a second.

It was rapture being so close to coming when he was in Damon, his blood running through him. It was as if his skin was racing, time could have stopped then and he wouldn't have cared because he had a someone who was his. It was like the loneliness that had plagued him in all of his travels even with Peter had just ended with Damon right at that moment. He kept pounding in Damon and felt the begging of the tie and Damon walls constricting. He seared across the prostate making Damon's blue orbs roll back, he was sure even though he couldn't see Damon's face. He felt his own erection ejaculate into Damon and then the full tie come as Damon came back to himself a few seconds later.

Tyler pulled Damon down on top of him in the back seat with a little maneuvering Damon was out of it. He was awake sure but he was gone because of the tie, Tyler had stretched him wide enough to take it but Damon still felt a little overwhelmed. Tyler was well endowed naturally but the wolf side of him was fat and long and right now making Damon feel _full._ It was like wearing a plug he had tried those once another one of his crazy times sex with a plug in had been one of his favorites, one of the pleasures of being a gay man was having nice hard cock up you ass well. He wasn't gay though not completely he had one foot in both world the straight and the gay and it had been pretty fun finding sexuality. He had that big cock up his ass right now, it felt a little too big but he was also just in this post bliss. Tyler was holding him to him, like he had someone finally. Strong arms that where stronger than his and were rubbing his chest, because he felt cold, and warm from Tyler it was comforting knowing that Tyler was not so easy to break.

Tyler held Damon closer and ran his hand lazily over Damon's chest, his left drifted up to Damon's hair that was slightly curly from sweat; it held a smell of sex but also Damon's shampoo, lilacs it seemed this week. Someone ran out of shampoo because last week he smelled like pomegranates and brown sugar.

"Better?" Tyler asked Damon when he was adjusted enough to support Damon laying on top of him.

"Hrrmmnn," Damon hummed because words seemed like too much work right now.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tyler decided and got a chuckle from Damon that went through his chest to Tyler just like his words had to Damon.

"Take it any way you want it, we already had it the other ways," Damon shot back once his brain was less mush.

"I'm not going to comment," Tyler responded.

"Oh so you're not going to touch the subject yet you're balls deep in me?" Damon admonished then wiggled his hips to remind Tyler of where he was currently.

"Can I tell you something?" Tyler asked as he stroked Damon's hair.

"We seem to be pretty open so far so why not tell me something, you also told me about India and the little girl you're learning Hindi from and then you talked about Tennessee," Damon said with sleep laced in his voice. Tyler's blood was running through his system and right now it was making him high, he could get used to that feeling of being sated.

"In 3 days the full moons coming up and you know you're a vampire right?"

"No I'm pretty sure the last 170 years have all been a delusion to my poor insane mind," Damon laughed.

"I want you to be safe, not all werewolves know how to control the inner wolf that makes them character types you know personalities. It's like with an Omega will try and go after their crush, mainly because they don't have the stones to ask out the one their crushing on." Tyler explained to his chosen mate. It had been quick but he did never have a chance like this, meet the man behind the fangs, or see his crush act so relaxed it was fun.

"What happens to an alpha like you when you loose control?"

"Well I'm only going to tell you this because I'm worried about you and Tabby and Mandy's safety," Tyler looked at Damon and saw that he looked confused as to what he was saying. "An alpha wolf they… have mates like you are considered mated to me…."

"Yeah I know that part already we did share blood and for a vampire is like claiming someone else from their blood right down to the soul," Damon lazily said as he raised their intertwined hands so he could see them.

"You're mated to me in more ways than one and I don't have to go with them it's just that a full moon is harder to ignore and that a wolf will often take over, I might seek you out and try to have sex with you."

"Really would this be the wolf you, or the human you," Damon emphasized each word with a slight thrust for emphasis because Tyler's cock inside him was hot. Vampire equals, over sexualized drive and Tyler being a werewolf equals over sexualized drive, a naughty sex drive too with masochistic tendencies.

"Stop unless you want me to drive you crazy with my dick at this size." Tyler emphasized as he thrust back into Damon, which elicited a moan.

"Maybe I like it rough, you ever think about that?" Damon asked as he turned around on Tyler in one fluid movement and he was staring into beautiful eyes that flashed gold when he bit his lip.

"You're good," Tyler emphasized as he felt Damon's ass. Damon was going to take control now just not from the top but from the bottom.

"Oh baby you have no idea I found my sexuality when they thought free love was great." Damon smiled as he flashed his fangs and pricked his wrist to let Tyler taste him. The red eyes where a turn on in the golden ones that where in the middle.

"Mhhm," was emitted from the hybrid and it was a turn on for the vampire as he moved his hips onto all of the cock he could handle.

"I like that you like me," Damon enunciated as he thrust onto the top of Tyler's cock and then would twist his hips forward to go back down on the big cock that his body was craving.

Damon was looking straight into Tyler's dilated eyes and the spark behind his ravishing look of want and lust. It was all directed at him too and he liked that because he hadn't had that in years not from any woman or man. No one was as fun as Tyler either they had talked and it hadn't felt weird at all considering how they where positioned. The thing was Damon was turned on now and Tyler was the motivating force. He was balanced over him looking in his eyes and then when he pushed himself back on Tyler the golden flash was intoxicating.

He increased his speed and then went crazy making Tyler give him this 'oh god' face he was cute. His blood was tasty too, it tasted like it was indescribable because you can't describe color to a bind person or sound to a deaf person or someone who couldn't taste protein. Sure, those weren't great things but they where indescribable just like Tyler's blood.

Tyler was liking the fact that Damon was taking some control especially since he was right at this moment on overload sensation wise and that Damon's prostate was right next to his tip and he could see that Damon was using his dick to pleasure the both of them. He took a sharp intake of breath because Damon was just too good at this. _What would it be like if Damon was the top? After the full moon when I can control the wolf._

"Tyler?" Damon huskily whispered into the over aroused state he was in; he wanted him to focus on him.

"Yeah," Tyler huskily answered back to his mate.

Damon slowed down to draw this out he wanted to make Tyler to remember this, the way Damon could make him feel. He could probably make him want him to top, he was versatile it didn't matter to him, but he did at least want to make Tyler remember this.

"I'm going to bite you," Damon stated and bent to lean over Tyler face and bit into his lips he drew blood from his hybrid. _I like that mine… my hybrid._

Tyler was the one getting so high off of Damon drawing blood from him and Damon was enjoying his hybrid blood a little too much. He kissed him getting a mouthful of blood when he punctured his lips with his fangs.

"Damon," Tyler broke the kiss Damon had taken him to edge as he felt his erection come to a head as he felt Damon on the edge too.

"Yes," Damon shouted out as Tyler came and he came a second later when he felt the tie that had been there the entire time try to take him down he was spent so he sank down on Tyler chest. It was not ideal but in the truck it was not like he could do anything really. He grabbed the rag that they used before and wiped Tyler's and his stomach from when he had come.

"Damon?" Tabby asked as she walked to the guest room that Damon was using while he stayed with her. Tyler and Damon had finished with the window 2 days ago but to her it still smelled like varnish and paint.

"Yeah?" Damon called from the room he was getting dressed, he couldn't be in pajamas all the time.

"Just wondering how last night went?" Tabby asked as she entered the room and looked at Damon in the mirror of his dresser.

"Oh well that depends are you asking as the faghag I know you are or like my little sister," Damon asked to which Tabby gave him this huge smile.

"Faghag come on give me the details before I have to go to work and leave you alone with Mandy. Please," she begged with her big smile.

Damon rolled his eyes but pulled on a black shirt and faced her, he leaned on the dresser as he launched in to the story of his date with Tyler.

"He took you to see Casablanca?" Tabby interrupted.

"Yes now sushh or I won't tell my story." Damon chided.

^*^*^ Damon's Date from the begging

"You're taking me to a movie right? You're not just going to tie me with vervain ropes and stow me away in some cellar for you to torture?" Damon asked for the second time as he closed the door on Tabatha's cottage and made his way to the truck.

"Are you always this paranoid little bat?" Tyler asked as he got into the passenger seat and the started down the highway.

"No I just have a history of some dates going that way." Damon nonchalantly stated, though on the inside he was slightly at ease with Tyler there.

"Damon," Tyler said when he caught the vampires blue eyes, "We are going to go see an old movie like some teenagers on their first date." Tyler rolled his eyes and pictured Damon like a giddy a teenager waiting for his first date as if he were in a 1950's sitcom.

Damon rolled his eyes at the mention of a date, because it sounded so much like playing house, fun until someone gets bit preferably the hybrid. He drove for a few miles up the road past the small stores and up to the parking lot that was free on weekends, he parked and they walked a block to the old theater.

It was like the theater from a museum, something not from his era after his time but in a way something that he loved. He loved movies and books, though people never took him for the book type. He loved Casablanca and Tyler had chosen the old movie unknowing of his taste which in itself seemed funny. _Maybe he thinks you just like the classics take your car for instance you put it in storage to keep a low profile but you still love the classics. Probably why you helped Tabby restore that old Chevy. Yeah helped as in ordered after market parts and track down things that where way to expensive for a 26 year old college grad._

"We we're going to just enjoy the movie I think Tyler got bored about halfway through because he started making out with me around the last hour of the movie. He's a good kisser Tabby he really is a good well over all. I feel like a school girl," Damon admonished as he laughed allowed at his feelings for the hybrid.

"So he called you little bat and you call him wolfy ooh," Tabby gossiped with her best friend.

"I know it's because that he called me little bat that I called him wolfy he makes me want to strangle him with love I don't know. It's just that when I'm with him I feel like the world could end by Klaus or that I could be locked in a tomb tomorrow and I wouldn't mind if he was there with me." Damon admitted as he got this far away look and then he came back to himself with the next sentence, "you're sworn to secrecy Tabatha Bennett."

"Ooh no nickname you must really like him huh Dee?" Tabby asked as she smiled up at Damon finally seeing that her vampire had found love other than Katherine for once.

"Yeah it just seems like I am us vampires fall to soon," Damon joked and then looked up when he heard Mandy start crying. "Someone calls for me go to work Tabby we'll be fine here and remember you're sworn to secrecy."

"Lips are sealed," Tabby repeated and tucked her lips together for good measure she followed Damon to Mandy's room and saw him be so good with her.

"You're mom is supposed to go to work today it's her first day back so she be going," Damon spoke to Mandy but then looked to Tabby. Tabby blew a kiss to Mandy and winked at Damon before she left and Damon began to take care of Mandy for the day.

$^%&%

A/N So what does it look like when a werewolf alpha bottoms? Thank you for you're time and if you like it review it.


End file.
